Los misterios entre el bosque de bambu
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Cuando despertó solo vio oscuridad, desubicada intento pararse pero dos cadenas se cernían en sus brazos impidiéndole moverse. -Ya has despertado.- susurro Naraku, demaciado preocupado para ser una buena señal y cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba siendo asotada por los golpes que madaban calambrazos de dolor a todo su cuerpo. Ayuda Sesshomaru-sama- rogo. Capitulo 3 subido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas como me les va, he venido aquí a traerles una nueva historia, que por primera vez no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic, este nuevo fic primero está ubicado en Universo Alterno pero que está ambientado en la misma época que la historia vale, y creo que van a aparecer todos los personajes de Inuyasha, vale así que espero que lo disfruten.**

Ahora si a leer!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

Los misterios entre el bosque de Bambú

Jugando con el fuego I

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el largo kimono la hizo tropezar y casi sintió la pulida madera lastimando su cuerpo, pero eso no sucedido, en cambio la suavidad de la seda y unos fuertes brazos protegieron su caída, algo temerosa subió su cabeza para ver quién era su salvador, y en ese segundo deseo que nadie le hubiera salvado, porque tenía que ser exactamente el.

-Disculpe mi torpeza, Príncipe del Oeste.-

-….- el daiyokai no menciono nada solo la soltó y dejándola ahí parada siguió su camino, automáticamente sus manos se cerraron en puños y un nudo en su garganta la invadió, quería gritarle bien fuerte al joven, pero no podía hacer tal irrespeto, así que pisando fuerte corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus aposentos donde se lanzo y apretando la almohada empezó a llorar amargamente ¿ porque tuvo que entrar en ese juego y esperar que todo saliera bien? había jugado con fuego y ahora sentía las quemaduras por hacerlo, ella tenía que haberse alejado, pero no ella fue necia y tonta, y cayó en la trampa, fue seducida y ahora no encontraba una salida.

-Gran dama Rin el lord pide su presencia.-

-Dígale que iré en unos momentos, y por favor llamen a Kagome que necesito de su ayuda.- cuando hablo intento sonar firme y segura, aunque todavía esa profunda tristeza la invadiera.

-Como ordene.-

-Rin-sama, es Kagome me permite entrar.-

-Adelante.- menciono la joven y apenas las puertas se abrieron fue instantáneo que la joven se abalanzara a buscar refugio entre los brazos de la recién llegada, quien la recibió con dulzura y comprensión, dejando que esta llorara en su hombro.

-Otra vez el estúpido de Sesshomaru, cierto.-

-No sé qué me pasa Kagome sigo sentimental, no debería hacerlo verdad, que tonta soy, yo sabía muy bien antes de hacerlo que esto ocurriría y mírame aun sabiendo el resultado me siento tan triste.-

-Yo no podría decirte que eres tonta, solo es que tu esperabas que el cambiara y eso no sucedió, eso es todo, pero solo te digo que dejes de caer con tanta facilidad, vamos que la joven emperatriz a quien yo le sirvo jamás se comporto de esa forma.- la joven mujer palmeo la espalada de su señora, para luego apartarse y dirigirse hacia una de las tantas puertas corredizas de la habitación la cual reveló un gran armario lleno de la más amplia variedad de kimonos.- además no olvides tampoco que es peligroso que pierda la cordura o empezaran a sospechar.- menciono casi en un murmullo pero que Rin fue capaz de escuchar.

-Lo sé Kagome, pero que puedo hacer si cada vez que le veo me siento débil, y es como si una fuerza me arrastrara a el, y después el se comporta igual de indiferente.- mientras hablaba la otra chica, le colocaba un elaborado kimono, para luego peinar su cabello escuchando atentamente las palabras de su ama.

Kagome intentaba comprenderla, pero le era muy difícil, porque no comprendía como una joven tan dulce y cariñosa como Rin pudo haber caído rendida a un yokai, y no solo eso sino uno tan despiadado como le era Sesshomaru, pero claro también tenía en claro que ella había estado entre la espada y la pared, todo era tan enredado. Siempre soñaba que todo volviera hacer como hace unos años atrás donde solo estaban en el palacio del norte, donde ella como dama de compañía de Rin, la cuidaba como si se tratase de su hermana menor y la aconsejaba de cosas tan simples como que kimono era más bonito para pasear por el jardín; no como ahora donde no tenía idea de que aconsejarle a la chica, para que no se hundiera en aquel mundo tan despiadado.

-Creo que he tardado demasiado.- comento Rin de repente para pararse rápidamente, darse un último vistazo en el espejo y casi correr por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo, siendo seguida por algunos sirvientes que debían velar por la seguridad de la nueva señora del palacio.

-Mi señor disculpe la tardanza.-

-Aceptare tus disculpas solo porque luces realmente apetecible con ese kimono, pero creo que será mejor cuando tenga que quitarlos.- el estomago de Rin dio un vuelco, y las ganas de llorar volvieron pero las evito a toda costa.

-Mi señor esposo le ruego que no comente ese tipo de cosas, me avergüenzan.- murmuro viendo como el hombre solo sonreía con cinismo.

-Como quieras Rin, pero aunque no lo diga sabes que lo hare.- la joven intento por todos los medios desviar sus pensamientos de las palabras de su señor, y pensar solo en los deliciosos platillos que llevaban los súbditos hacia ella. Si eso era muchísimo mejor.

-Sesshomaru, pensé que no vendrías a comer con nosotros, ven siéntate.- hablo el lord de repente, la joven ni quiso levantar la cabeza para ver al recién llegado, quien era indicado por un gesto de manos del lord que se sentara frente a él.

-Pero ya vez que aquí estoy Naraku.- comento con frialdad. Rin sintió que el mundo se desplomaba al escuchar esa voz, cuantos recuerdos llegaban a ella al escucharle….

-Rin no piensas saludar a nuestro invitado.-

-Disculme mi despiste mi señor, buenas noches Príncipe Sesshomaru os ruego que me perdone hoy ando muy perdida.-

-Lo pasare por alto, seguramente su despiste tiene buenos fundamentos- comento con una voz que destilaba burla, y que Rin entendía muy bien porque lo decía. Sesshomaru noto al instante que la joven dio con su indirecta y dio una imperceptible sonrisa a sus labios.

-Cierto Sesshomaru, como van los disturbios en las tierras del Oeste, ya todo marcha mejor.- pregunto Naraku intentando recobrar la atención de sus acompañantes quienes al parecer estaban muy entretenidos regalándose miradas de reojo, como si nadie lo notara.

-Todo está en orden, pero si note disturbios en las fronteras del norte.- por primera vez Rin se digno a girar su rostro y mirar a Sesshomaru esperando que comentara algo mas, pero este solo evito su mirada y como si tuviera unas enormes ganas de fastidiar a la joven humana, el cambio completamente de tema.- Naraku mañana partiré, así que necesito que me entregues la información que te pedí.- otra indirecta, y Rin solo pudo apretar los puños bajo la mesa.

-Disculpen mi intromisión pero, Sesshomaru-sama a usted mencionado las tierras de mi familia por favor decidme todo lo que sabéis.- pidió de la manera más respetuosa posible, esperando que el le dijera que todo estaría bien o algo por el estilo, ella no quería caer otra vez.

-En otra oportunidad dama Rin, hoy tengo muchos temas que hablar con su esposo.- ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba, lleno de superioridad y burla además de su enfatice en la última palabra, y no solo eso el doble sentido de todo lo que decía, la hacía rabiar, así que intentando aparentar calma solo asintió, y concentro por primera vez su atención a la comida frente a ella.

Después de la cena, y escuchar las palabras de los dos hombres sobre temas de guerra que ella no comprendía ni le interesaban en realidad, así que decidió partir de aquel lugar de una vez por todas pero la voz de su señor la detuvo y ocasiono que un escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-Rin espérame despierta, y deseaste de tantos atavíos.- ella sabía lo que significaba eso, y por consiguiente el desagrado la invadió completamente. Ni siquiera volteo es más, solo camino más rápido.

.

.

.

.

Miro el cielo nocturno, intentando despejar su mente, contando las estrellas que veía pero nada funcionaba, su corazón seria en ese hilo donde Sesshomaru aparecía frente a ella, pero instantemente era Naraku, el hombre que ella debería amar y era el que más detestaba, no podía por más que lo deseara, no sentía nada por aquel hombre.

-Rin.- la puerta fue abierta e instantemente Naruku estuvo frente a ella, con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos chispeantes empezó a desvestirla con la mirada, sus ojos recorrían como cuchillas todo su cuerpo y tan solo unos minutos de hacer el recorrido se acerco y desato el obi, dejando el fino kimono que cargaba la joven completamente flojo.- Estas hermosa como siempre.-

Sus manos tocaban habilidosas su cuerpo, los largos cabellos de él, acariciaban su piel dejándole una sensación incomoda.

Y lo que mas detestaba era que ella debía entregarse a, el sumisa y callada ha diferencia de cuando se te es obligado, ya que tu puedes gritar con todas tus fuerzas, pedir ayuda, llorar, suplicar, pero ella no podía hacerlo, porque el tenia derecho sobre ella, y aunque lo detestara con toda el alma ella era su mujer. Su esposa, y no podía darse el lujo de rechistar, así que solo cerró los ojos, pensando en las cosas que haría el día siguiente, tendría que….. no tenía nada que hacer, los súbditos hacían todo por ella, así que nada mas tenía que esperar a la noche, para apagar los deseos del hombre que la había tomado como esposa, que le había dado un imperio para gobernar, le dio kimonos, sirvientes y lo más importante salvo a toda su familia, porque aunque Naraku no tuviera la apariencia del príncipe salvador, lo había hecho, en esta época los demonios gobernaban y para que los humanos tuvieran algo de poder era difícil, y su padre poseía grandes riquezas en el norte, por ende los demonios les gusto sus tierras, su poder y atacaron, pero Naraku apareció y a cambio de quedarse con su hija, él, les daría la protección que su padre necesita. Y por supuesto su padre no dudo en aceptar el trato, y aquí estaba ella viviendo con aquel hombre el cual no amaba.

-Desde cuando tengo como mujer a una muñeca de trapo.-pregunto con acides Naraku, para luego agarrar fuertemente los cabellos de Rin, y jalarlos, sacando de ella un grito de dolor.-Entonces si estas viva.-

-Es que…yo…. bueno…- balbuceo bastante desubicada.

-Cállate mejor, y cumple tus deberes como mi mujer.- los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, ya no lo podía reprimir, ese dolor que la invadía, era indescriptible, las heridas hechas en el corazón siempre serán las más difíciles de sanar.

Naraku entro dentro de ella de manera tan brusca que su cuerpo se arqueo y de sus labios salió un sonoro gemido, la trataba como si se tratase de verdad de una muñeca de trapo, como si no tuviese sentimientos y no le importase lo que ella sintiera si no solamente su satisfacción, y eso la hacía sentir tan miserable, tal vez si no fuese por su familia ella ya abría huido de aquel palacio, que mas daba los lujos si ella no era feliz…

.

.

.

Por primera vez en aquella noche pudo respirar tranquila, un ataque en las fronteras había obligado a Naraku a marcharse, y ahora en la soledad de su enorme habitación, podía llorar amargamente, de su infelicidad, estando completamente sola, podría descargar sus sentimientos reprimidos, además que ella era mala, y tal vez si merecía todo lo que pasaba…

Escucho el suave resonar de su puerta, haciendo que se desconectara por un segundo de el hilo de sus pensamientos, no escucho otro sonido y sin mucha dificulta dedujo de quien se trataba con sigilo abrió la puerta, y como lo esperaba no había nadie, miro a todas direcciones pero sabía que si habían tocado su puerta era porque estaba seguro de que nadie la notaria. Con cuidado bajo los escalones frente a ella, vio el bosque de bambú oscuro y tenebroso, pero ya no sentía miedo de que algo le pasara entre aquel lugar, porque allí en la oscuridad, se podía vislumbrar más fácilmente el camino peligroso que ella recorría, porque estaba traicionando a su señor, para….

-Rin.- esa voz monótona y carente de sentimientos la sorprendió y girándose rápidamente vio los ojos ambarinos que daban la sensación de ser el mismísimo fuego y sin previo aviso el daiyokai ya la tenían entre sus brazos y empezaba a quitar el fino kimono que poseía, mientras los labios de él la besaban en un vaivén salvaje. Aunque a tan solo unos segundos del contacto, se alejo de ella.- El olor que tienes en la piel es repugnante.- menciono mientras la veía con ese rostro inescrutable.

Y entonces en un movimiento tan rápido que no lo noto, pero solo supo que un segundo después de decirle eso, ya se encontraba en sus brazos, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, así que sin decir palabra oculto su rostro en el pecho del daiyokai, oliendo su fragancia, porque a diferencia de ella, quien poseía el olor de Naraku en su piel, el si tenía un olor que la volvía loca, además que el magnetismo que le envolvía la hacía sentir tan bien, y entonces no pensaba en traición, ni infidelidad, ni siquiera era capaz de arrepentirse, entre la oscuridad del bosque ese tipo de cosas eran imperceptibles.

Después de unos minutos que para ella fueron segundos, Sesshomaru paro frente a un arrollo de aguas termales, dejando a Rin fascinada por el paisaje, estando en primavera los arboles poseían sus hojas en los colores más vivos, y aun de noche el brillo de la luna llena, daba luz al claro donde se encontraban.

-Desvístete.- con una frialdad extrema, pero con un toque tan embriagante que él fue imposible negarse. Si era definitivamente una estúpida, completamente enamorada de un frívolo yokai.

Sesshomaru fastidiado de ver a la joven perdida entre sus pensamientos y sin cumplir su orden se acerco a ella y el mismo desato el kimono y cuando la joven se dio cuenta ya estaba sin ropa alguna. Avergonzada se tapo inútilmente con sus manos y aun mas avergonzada cuando vio como el daiyokai frente a ella se desvestía, y aunque le hubiese visto desnudo muchas veces aun le apenaba esa visión, y sabia que jamás sería capaz de acostumbrarse a este hecho, además que su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba ante tal vista, cosa que detestaba, porque tenía que ser tan débil, además que ella no sentía eso al lado de Naraku, su corazón no latía acelerado, ni sentía que con una palabra se derretiría, todo era tan diferente, como deseaba que el hombre que dormía todas las noches con ella fuese Sesshomaru, la persona que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo conocio…

Continuara…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Que les ha parecido, creen que debería continuar la historia o dejarla hasta ahí porque es muy mala, en sus manos esta si la continuo. Y una pregun chicas cuantas pensaron que Sessho era el lord y el esposo de Rin-chan, jeje, imagino que muchas no esperaban eso. Y bueno si no entiende algo díganme, pero de igual forma el próximo capitulo será el pasado para que vean como es que Rin conoció a Sesshomaru y llego a ser la señora de Naraku, ya lo verán ….**

**Proximo capitulo: Recuerdos enterrados en sangre II**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que no se esperaban que yo me apareciera por aquí después de tanto tiempo, pero deseo que no olviden que yo nunca abandonaría mis historias por más que dure en actualizar, y con respecto a esta en particular se debe a que la e reeditado a partir de este capítulo, y espero que todas entendáis mis razones y les gusten los cambios que he hecho. Esperare igual de ansiosa y asustada sobre su opinión que tanto valoro y aprecio, así que no las distraigo más y que lo disfruten.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnifica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama (nadie creería que fuera mío ToT)

Ahora si a leer…

La tristeza de la princesa II

Como la dulzura de la miel y la fuerza de un tifón los labios de Sesshomaru arrasaban con los suyos que se perdían entre esa danza desesperada, cuanto placer le daba sentir el suave rozar de las garras del daiyokai por su piel, y es que era imposible para ella querer alejarse de esas caricias, ese trato tan diferente al de Naraku, el yokai que la tenía entre sus brazos era tan dulce en una forma algo retorcida tal vez, pero con una sola mirada transmitía todo lo que lo que no decía en palabras, ciertamente ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de él, desde el segundo que lo vio en aquel prado, todo empezó a girar en torno a él.

Sesshomaru al tener la facilidad de poder mantener su mente trabajando aun en momento así, noto como el cuerpo de la joven empezaba a tiritear de frio por las fuertes brisas del bosque, así que sin esperar más decidió que era momento de entrar al agua, así que tomando a la chica de la cintura la alzo sin dificultad alguna y la llevo hasta el pozo de aguas termales, mientras sentía la mirada fija de la joven en el.

Instantemente el agua caliente relajo el cuerpo de la humana quién por primera vez se dio el lujo de mirar detalladamente a Sesshomaru, y es que no importaba cuantas veces lo viera siempre conseguía algo en el, que la hacía más dependiente a su persona, que la volvía débil ante él y hasta perdía completamente el juicio cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

-Rin.- su nombre sonaba tan bien dicho por él, fue lo único capaz de pensar cuando el daiyokai hablo nuevamente, levanto su cabeza mirando al yokai.- Estas callada.- no era una pregunta, solo una afirmación y una orden al mismo tiempo de que cambiara sus acciones, después de dos años conociéndole reconocía completamente ese tipo de cosas, sus palabras escuetas ya lograban tener algo de sentido.

-Hoy no tengo nada que contarle Sesshomaru-sama, usted estuvo presente todo el día, para saberlo, aunque algo si tengo por preguntar.- el daiyokai solo asintió como explicando que continuara, y ella no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente.- Me parece muy conveniente que justamente esta noche había un ataque a las fronteras.-

-Tal vez algunos de mis súbditos quiso venir a divertirse en estas fronteras.- murmuro tranquilamente.

Sesshomaru vio como ella asentía, y miraba distraídamente hacia el bosque, cosa que le molestaba, cada vez que veía a la joven se le notaba más distante y apagada, y simplemente el no aceptaba que ella cambiara, la humana que él había tomado como juguete no tenía el derecho de ser diferente frente a el, la miro fijamente, analizando que podría ser la razón de que ella estuviera de esa forma, su humana no era así de callada.

-Quieres que mate a Naraku.- pregunto de repente haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara y le mirara bastante pérdida.

-Que has dicho.-

-No lo repetiré, se que escuchaste.-

-No, no podría pedirte que le mates, aunque él no sea la persona que yo amo, jamás pediría que muriera, sería demasiado cruel de mi parte.- su voz sonaba casi en un hilo, además que parecía estar poco segura de sus propias palabras.

-Entonces deja de comportarte de esa forma.- la voz del yokai denotaba autoridad y una mirada severa le daba entender que no estaba jugando, pero ella no podía lograrlo, estar al lado de Naraku, carcomía su alma, destruía su alegría, pero de igual forma en aquella miseria no podría pedirle a Sesshomaru que matase a su señor, y aunque claro, en momentos de debilidad como actualmente estaba, deseaba rogarle que acabase con el hombre, pero su corazón gritaba que no lo hiciera por mas tristezas que la embargaran, y ahí estaba viendo como la frialdad del daiyokai se expandía y la miraba con enojo.

-De qué forma Sesshomaru-sama, yo soy la misma de siempre.-intento disuadir, sonriendo de la forma más natural posible, pero el yokai le dio a entender como una sola mirada que no se creía esa falsa.

-Mientes, pero no me importa mañana me iré y no volveré mas, puedes podrirte al lado de Naraku hasta el fin de tu vida humana.- esas simples palabras dieron en ella un vuelco, y la imagen de estar sola la inundo…

-NO- grito inconscientemente, el terror la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies con esa sola frase.

-Tú no me das órdenes a mi Rin, yo te las doy.- dijo con una frialdad aterradora, pero Rin no reparo en este hecho su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada con la sola imagen de estar completamente sola.

-No se valla.- susurro mientras abrazaba fuertemente al yokai, que miedo tenia a la soledad, no podría soportar vivir en aquel palacio, si sabía que no podría huir de la realidad por lo menos en las noches.

-Que tan difícil te puede ser encontrar otro hombre, hanyou o yokai que se acueste contigo.- sus palabras hirieron en lo más hondo de su ser, ¿porque le decía aquello?, como si ella fuera una cualquiera, no había sido su intención, ella no lo deseo jamás, su sueño desde que entendió como era aquel hombre era estar a su lado…

-Porque me dices esas palabras tan crueles.- ya las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ese camino que se sabían de memoria, el nudo en su garganta que era ya casi parte de ella, y dolor punzante en su corazón, todas esas reacciones de su cuerpo a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, las nubes negras casi siempre se presentaban en su alma impidiéndole ver la belleza de un cielo azul.

-Es la realidad que otra razón habría para que tu engañaras a tu señor para venirte conmigo.- el sabia la respuesta pero quería que ella lo viera por sí misma, ese juego ya le estaba aburriendo, ocultarse bajo la oscuridad del bosque, esperando ansioso a la humana, o en algunas oportunidades escuchar las palabras asquerosas de Naraku que ocasionaban estragos dentro de su ser, no definitivamente el no seguiría así, y si la humana no se quería ir con él, pues mataría a Naraku solo para que Rin se revolcara en el piso de ser la culpable de la muerte del engendro hanyou, y así seria con cualquier otro hombre, jamás permitiría que ella fuera a otros brazos si no eran los de él, es mas ya la muerte de Naraku estaba fijada; pero nada de lo que sintiera en realidad se lo diría, dejarle la esperanza de encontrar a otro que le suplantara era una simple táctica para hacerla sufrir. El ya conocía un de los puntos débiles de ella, y eso le facilitaba muchas cosas…

-Usted sabe muy bien que, yo…estoy enamorada de usted, porque tiene que decirme esas palabras tan crueles, yo estoy aquí es solo porque le amo, eso es todo.- dijo entrecortadamente por los sollozos, pero aun con las lagrimas ahogando sus ojos achocolatados, ella no despegaba su vista de los bellos ojos del daiyokai, intentando transmitirle con una mirada, el camino directo de su alma, que la entendiera y viera que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. ¿Por qué él no lo notaba?

-Si lo estas, déjame matar al engendró de Naraku, ya no tendrás que ser tocada por el.- dijo, después de varios minutos en completo silencio, si la chica lo amaba tanto, pues que dejara a la escoria de Naraku, y se fuera de aquel inmundo palacio.

-Por más que deseara no ser tocada nuevamente por Naraku, sé que no podría vivir en paz, sabiendo que él murió por mi culpa, además mis padres depende de la protección de Naraku para poder continuar con vida, pero eso no quiere decir que mi corazón no le pertenezca a usted.- que tan difícil podría ser para Sesshomaru, entenderla, ¿era tan enredado comprender sus sentimientos?

-…- el daiyokai no menciono mas nada y simplemente empezó a tocar descaradamente el cuerpo de la joven, y como si su charla jamás hubiese existido ya los dos se fundieron nuevamente en un solo ser, con una última mirada, que no transmitía ni la mitad de lo que ella sentía en aquel momento pero que mas daba, se dijo así misma que olvidaría un segundo la tristeza, su verdadera vida ¿Qué mas podría perder por sucumbir otra noche en aquellos brazos? Nada en realidad.

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-Naraku-sama este de aquí no pertenece a la guardia del lord Sesshomaru.- pregunto inquiridoramente un yokai, mientras ponía uno de sus pies en el cadáver, el mencionada camino hasta él y miro al muerto que ciertamente poseía en el hombro derecho del traje el emblema de las tierras del oeste, instantemente su ceño se frunció.

-Revisad a todos los yokai si tienen el emblema del Oeste.- grito lleno de furia Naraku, y automáticamente todos los soldados que seguían en pie, buscaron entre la putrefacción de los muertos, lo pedido por su amo, pero solo lograron encontrar a un solo yokai que poseyera tal emblema.

-Naraku- la lúgubre voz de Kanna se hizo escuchar entre el bullicio de los soldados, quienes al escuchar esa voz tan escalofriante no pudieron evitar que un terror les recorriera por todo el cuerpo, y es que no era un secreto sobre la larga lista de muertos que había matado Naraku por petición de la infanta Kanna, y sabían aun mejor que muchos eran soldados que solo habían visto a la joven con malos ojos, y habían acabado con su esqueleto como decoración en la habitación de ella. Si era más que obvio que debían mantenerse alejados.

-Kanna, que haces aquí.- la pequeña hermana del hanyou, camino con paso silencioso entre los cadáveres sin inmutarse siquiera, y al estar al frente del hombre, le miro con sus ojos vacios, y como si fuesen capaz de comunicarse de esa forma, Naraku respondió ante esa sola mirada, con su aura maligna inundando todo.- Estas segura.- la niña solo asintió y el miro a todos amenazadoramente.- Vuelvan a sus puestos en las fronteras, y si alguien intenta salir de mis tierras evitadlo, y avísenme inmediatamente. Esos malditos lo pagaran con sus vidas.- la última frase la dijo mas para sí mismo que para los soldados que antes sus palabras solo optaron por asentir al unisonó, y cuando el hombre se fue, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos...

Pero la duda de lo que le habrá dicho Kanna en esa mirada, todavía era una interrogante para todos, y pues era fácil entender que si la joven le hubiese dicho algo negativo de alguien, este podría darse por muerto. Ciertamente no era nada bueno, pero claro eso no era un tema que les incumbiera y si la sangre correría solo deseaban que no fuese la suya…

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Sesshomaru miraba insistentemente el pequeño rostro de la humana que ya hacía dormida en su pecho, y es que el esperaba encontrar en aquellas finas facciones la respuesta a una de sus dudas más grandes y era el hecho de seguir en aquel juego infantil, donde el tenia que ocultarse entre el bosque para que no descubrieran que esperaba a una joven humana, como era posible que ya tuviera un año en aquello, se supone que el no debería aceptar aquello, tal vez al principio era razonable, el no tenía nada importante que hacer en aquel entonces ya que su padre seguía con vida, y claro está que este se encargaba de todo, pero ahora con su padre muerto y el siendo lord de las tierras del Oeste, las obligaciones llovían por doquier, y el, de igual forma seguía en aquel juego, en vez de haberse ido hace mucho para nunca regresar, pero aunque se lo repetía así mismo miles de veces, no lo hacía, ya había dicho a Rin que se iría, pero tanto él y estaba seguro que ella también lo sabía, que el regresaría tal vez no esta primavera, ni en otoño, pero en algunas lunas él, volvería a ocultarse ahí mismo, donde ya su rastro empezaba a perdurar.

Pero aun pensando en todo lo sucedido no era capaz de parar esa fuerza invisible, que como hilos lo arrastraban a volver, a ver aquella sonrisa radiante, al tocar aquel cuerpo, a limpiar las lágrimas de tristeza de la chica, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué significaba para el aquella humana? No lo entendía, no había alguien a quien torturar para encontrar las respuestas, ni oponente al cual derrotar para que se detuviera ese torrente dentro de su ser, que cosa tan repugnante le sucedía al corazón que había matado hace tantos siglos atrás.

Entonces como una llama en la oscuridad una idea entro en el, se alejo de la joven y volviéndose a colocar toda su vestimenta, miro a la joven profundamente dormida sobre su propio kimono, aun sin ropa alguna, y sin más saco su espada, colocándola en el cuello de ella.

Un hilo de sangre corrió por la tersa piel al presionar un poco con el filo de su espada, pero esta no despertó ante la herida. La mataría, así como había matado a todo rastro de sentimiento hace tanto, así mismo acabaría con la razón de sus dudas, ella era la única razón de sus pensamientos, listo para darle un fin aquella criatura humana, entrecerró los ojos, pero su mano no se movió ni un centímetro, no fue capaz de acabar con su vida, ¿Qué poder ejercía esa simple mujer sobre su persona que le prohibía matarla? Fastidiado enfundo nuevamente su espada, y como había hecho muchas veces, tomo un pañuelo que humedeció en el rio, y sacando de entre su ropa un pequeño frasco que contenía una esencia capaz de confundir fácilmente el olor de cualquier, cosa que era sumamente necesario, ya que sin eso, Rin hubiese sido descubierta hace mucho tiempo, con cuidado recorrió cada extensión de la menuda figura de la humana, y al terminar coloco el delgado kimono, ya todo listo la sujeto entre sus brazos y con una velocidad inhumana la llevo de regreso al palacio, dejándola en su futón dio media vuelta, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo un segundo más de lo debido en aquel lugar.

-Sesshomaru-sama, lo esperare.- susurro con voz soñolienta, como respuesta el daiyokai solo la miro fríamente y ni un segundo más se fue del lugar, dejando a la joven completamente dormida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo del sengoku, pero en el palacio de Naraku, se desconocía este hecho, ya que hoy con el furioso humor del lord, no se había visto más que la penumbra y una oscuridad intensa causada por el campo de fuerza alrededor de sus grandes murallas, los cadáveres de varios solados se esparcían por el patio principal, mientras Naraku veía la escena cómodamente desde su trono, que estaba situado justamente al frente, mientras la inexpresiva Kanna lo acompañaba al lado de él.

Hakudoshi, había sido acusado por traición, por parte de la persona más fiel que poseía Naraku -su hermana Kanna- la joven aseguro este hecho, y por supuesto el no desaprovecho la oportunidad para un buen espectáculo, y llamando a sus mejores soldados, dio una pelea, donde el premio seria riquezas para los soldados si triunfaban, y si en cambio era el joven albino, se le daría una segunda oportunidad, así que ahora con más de cincuenta cadáveres esparcidos en el terreno y un joven demonio completamente exhausto era la escena que actualmente disfrutaba el cruel hombre.

Mientras en los aposentos de Naraku, la joven Rin paseaba incansable por la amplia habitación, en estos momentos se encontraba encerrada en ella, soldados vigilaban que no se atreviera ni a mirar por las ventanas, y ni siquiera Kagome le era permitido el acceso, y a ahí estaba muriéndose de saber que sucedía afuera de aquellas cuatro paredes para que no pudiese salir, suspiro nuevamente mientras se sentaba en el piso, miro su bandeja de comida completamente intacta, y es que ni hambre tenia, su mente lo único que pensaba es que habían descubierto su relación con Sesshomaru, y pensaban como hacerla sufrir, pero la idea era poco probable, porque si así fuera, ya estaría muerta o siendo torturada, y eso no había sucedido, pero claro cuando lo único que tiene tu mente es el terror de ser atrapada, cualquier accidente será ligado a tus temores, dio un respingo cuando una explosión se escucho y por novena vez intento abrir una de las ventanas pero esta solo dio una mínima rejilla por la que no pasaría ni un escarabajo cuando ya una mano la detuvo y volvió a cerrarse.

-No puede abrir las ventanas Rin-sama, son las ordenes del lord Naraku.- se escucho la voz de uno de los soldados fuera de la habitación.

-Entonces dígame por favor que sucede.- rogo nuevamente, perdiendo en realidad la cuenta de cuantas veces había preguntado lo mismo.

-No podemos, ya se lo hemos dicho varias veces, deje de insistir.- cerró los ojos resignada, y sin más nada que hacer volvió a caminar por la habitación, pero después de unos minutos se canso, así que sin más decidió dejar a su mente vagar por los recuerdos…

Recordó la primera vez que había salió del palacio del Norte, cuando tenía diez años y sus ojos se habían abierto de curiosidad, ante las enormes praderas, las aldeas llenas de niños corriendo y no pudo reprimir un poco de envidia al desear ella también correr con tanta libertad. Nunca había salido de los muros del palacio.

_-Rin-sama, se encuentra bien.- a su lado Kagome la miraba preocupada, aunque ella no era mayor si no por unos años, al parecer la joven se tomaba muy en serio ser una de sus damas de compañía. _

_-Me gustaría correr por las praderas, así como esos niños.- las otras mujeres sentadas alrededor de Rin se escandalizaron._

_-Pero que locuras, usted es una princesa no puede andar corriendo como una vulgar aldeana.- reprocho, Hana._

_-Si Hana tiene toda la razón, Rin-sama además usted solo debe preocuparse por dar una buena impresión frente a su tío Bankotsu.- dijo otra de las jóvenes, y aunque en esa época Rin desconocía el hecho de dar tan buena impresión a su tío era porque este pensaba tomarla como su mujer cuando fuera un poco mayor. _

_Rin recordaba no haber dicho nada ante las palabras de aquellas jóvenes, solo había bajado la cabeza, mientras imaginaba que se sentiría ser libre de todas las responsabilidades en el castillo. _

_Varias veces desde aquel día, había ido hacia el palacio del terrateniente Bankotsu, al parecer el hombre había reconocido que la joven era lo suficientemente buena para él, aunque ella seguía desconociendo todo esto. _

_Solo fue cuando cumplió quince años que su padre la miro con seriedad, y por fin revelo las verdaderas intenciones, tras enviarla aquellos viajes. Se había colocado muy nerviosa en realidad apenas Kagome entro a su habitación a decirle que su padre la solicitaba._

_El padre de ella era un hombre imponente, de eso que te hacia ver minúscula a su lado, y era asi como se sentía al verle, es mas nunca fue capaz de siquiera mantenerle la mirada, le intimidaba demasiado para lograr aquella azaña._

_-Rin, ya eres una jovencita adulta.- esas palabras le hizieron sentirse asustada, ser adulta significaban muchas cosas de las que ella no quería saber nada._

_-Si lo sé padre.- respondió solo por educación no porque de verdad considerara que era una adulta, ella se sentía aun como una niña, pero no podría haber contradicho a su padre._

_-Entonces debes saber las responsabilidades que tienes con este palacio.- quería negar con la cabeza, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero eso hubiese enfurecido a su padre._

_-Si padre.- respondió en un murmullo. _

_-Muy bien, entonces me ahorrare la explicación, Rin dentro de una semana vendrá Bankotsu para tomarte como su esposa.- si Rin hubiera dicho que se esperaba aquello hubiera mentido, en aquel momento era extremadamente inocente y aun sabiendo que su tío le decía cosas como –serás una esposa divina- o –mirar esos labios, me hacen desear poder tocarlos- cualquier mujer podría sacar una conclusión de ello, menos Rin y ahora veía las consecuencias de sus despistes. _

_-Pero es mi tío.- casi tartamudeo, al saber que no debía oponerse a su padre, pero debía hacerlo. Espero con ansiedad un grito o algo parecido, pero no que se riera con tanta energía._

_-Tu tío, que tontería es esa Rin, Bankotsu puede ser de todo pero no es mi hermano.- eso le parecí ilógico ya que desde que tenía uso de razón el joven era presentado como su tío. _

_-Entonces.- pregunto temerosa._

_-El solo es un amigo desde hace muchos años.- su padre había omitido que se trataba de su compañero en los disturbios que ocasionaban como mercenarios, aquello lo sabría después de vivir en el palacio de Naraku.- Lo he considerado un hermano, pero en ti no corre la misma sangre.- _

_-Padre, pero yo no deseo…- no pudo continuar al ver como el hombre levantaba una ceja incrédulo. _

_-Suikotsu-sama un ataque se ha presentado en la aldea de Tokishiwua.- la voz del general hizo que este se fuera rápidamente, dejando a la joven completamente sola._

_Después de aquello no pudo más que correr por el palacio en dirección al bosque, buscando algo de tranquilidad, por suerte no había ningún guardia que le impidiera salir, así que se adentro cada vez más en aquel lugar._

_Un poco más tranquila de lograr escapar de aquel lugar se dejo caer en la sombre de un árbol, y cerrando los ojos para descansar un segundo se quedo profundamente dormida. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente el sol ya se ocultaba en el cielo, y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que no tenía idea por donde regresar, así que arriesgándose a alejarse más, se dio por caminar hacia donde creía que era su hogar._

_Pero después de media hora no encontró el camino correcto, pero algo vio que llamo la atención en una de sus tantas vueltas por el bosque ya casi oscuro en su totalidad, era algo blanco y esponjoso como la cola de un conejo, pero aun más largo, este se veía entre un árbol y con extrema curiosidad fue a ver de qué se trataba, ya cerca lo pudo tocar, y ciertamente era igual que la cola de un conejito, pero como si tuviese vida propia, este agarro su mano y jalo con fuerza haciéndola volar un poco por los aires y caer unos metros más adelanté, y cuando fue capaz de levantarse, miro algo que atrapo sus sentidos completamente, unos bellos ojos dorados, que la hipnotizaron, un ángel solo atino a pensar cuando noto mejor al joven frente a ella._

_Pero sin darle tregua que se pusiera de pie, ya unas garras atrapaban su cuello, y lo apretaban con fuerza, su cuerpo no respondía y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con suplica al hermoso joven que la soltaste. No, un ángel no era, pero si era la persona más bella que jamás sus ojos hayan admirado. _

_¿Quién era? Fue la única duda que la asalto al ver por primera vez a Sesshomaru. _

_Sesshomaru la había mirado con fiereza, y luego la había soltado con desprecio como si el hecho de tenerla en sus manos fuera repugnante._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras veía el daiyokai alejarse de ella, entre la espesura del bosque, la joven sabia que el aquel hombre podría matarla con facilidad, ya se lo había demostrado hace tan solo unos segundos, pero ciertamente le aterraba mas el hecho de quedarse en medio del bosque completamente sola, así que empezó a seguirlo, este no menciono nada, solo la miro de reojo una vez, y de ahí solo siguió entre el camino._

_Rin inexperta a moverse por los bosques, tropezó con varias ramas, se cayó unas cuantas veces por raíces escurridizas, y grito más de una vez por los animales rastreros del lugar, pero como era de esperarse aquel misterioso hombre no fue a socorrerla ni siquiera verla ni una sola vez y ella estuvo segura que si en aquellos momentos hubiese estado en verdadero peligro él la habría dejado morir sin inmutarse siquiera._

_-Yo me llamo Rin.- comento después de haberse enredado con unas raíces, por quinta vez aproximadamente.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- y al igual que las tres veces que había hecho esa pregunta, solo recibió un silencio intenso, así que lo único que tenia la joven sobre aquel hombre, es que era de pocas palabras, si no es que era mudo.- Tiene hermanos.- intento pero al parecer esa pregunta le enfureció porque apretó los puños, pero de igual forma no menciono nada. Ahora sabia lo estúpida que había sido de preguntar aquello Sesshomaru detestaba demasiado a Inuyasha para siquiera pensar en el cómo su hermano. _

_Ese recorrido le había servido para descargar todas sus frustraciones, le había contado a Sesshomaru toda su vida desde su edad, hasta sus gusto por las flores, recordaba cómo había recibido miradas llenas del más puro veneno en una oportunidad, pero hizo caso omiso de su amenaza silenciosa y siguió hablando pero ahora contándole sobre su familia. _

_Aun cuatro años después de aquello, pensaba como Sesshomaru la había dejado con vida, no podía entenderlo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la hacía sumamente feliz, ella se había enamorado de él desde aquel día. _

_-Ahora mi padre a decidido casarme con un terrateniente que desde hace poco he descubierto que no es mi tío como pensé toda mi vida – ahora al pensar en eso, recordaba lo que Sesshomaru le había contado hace unos meses atrás, _-Cuando te conocí solo pensaba en cortarte la lengua, eso me había parecido una idea tentadora, te salvaste de que no lo hiciera porque sentí el olor de tu padre y podría desasearme de ti-

_Ella por supuesto no habría podrido adivinar en aquel momento lo que pasaba por su mente, es más solo cavia en la posibilidad de que aquel hombre hermoso fuera mudo. _

_-Deja de seguirme.- sus ojos se habían abierto sorprendidos, al escuchar tan melodiosa voz._

_-Tu…tu puedes hablar.- tartamudeo sorprendida completamente._

_-Y tú no puedes callarte.- menciono el con acidez._

_-Rin.- los gritos y las luces se hicieron más visibles causando que notara en donde se encontraba, al parecer aquel joven no era tan malo la iba traído hasta su hogar, pero muy en el fondo ella había deseado fervientemente que él la hubiera dejado acompañarlo a donde quiera que se dirigiera…_

-Rin-sama.- la voz de Kagome la saco de sus pensamiento de improvisto pardapeo varias veces desubicada.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? –pregunto temerosa, mientras miraba a la mujer quien se veía perturbada.

-Naraku-sama pide su presencia.- Rin sabía que si hubiesen estado solas Kagome hubiese llamado a Naraku con algún despectivo sobrenombre, pero Kagura se encontraba en la puerta y eso hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas.

Rin no menciono nada, ya que su voz hubiese salido demasiado frágil, y no podía dejar que las personas en el palacio supieran sus debilidades, al pasar al dado de Kagura sintió que esta de un momento a otro agarraría su abanico y le cortaría el cuello, pero claro eso fue solo lo que sintió ya que la yokai no intento ni tocarle un cabello.

Cuando llego ante Naraku, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y casi grito aterrorizada al ver el gran jardín lleno de sangre.

-Me ha llamado mi señor.- dijo mientras veía hacia el hanyou quien sonrió con prepotencia.

-Rin sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones como mi mujer.- esto le recordó mucho a las frases inconclusas de su padre, ocasionando que su corazón diese un vuelo aterrorizado.

-Si mi señor.-dijo haciendo una reverencia, quería que él le dijera que se alegraba por ello y la mandara a su habitación. Eso no ocurriría por supuesto, pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

-Muy bien, entonces has de obedecerme en todo.- no pudo hablar así que asintió en repuesta, Naraku amplió su sonrisa sombríamente.- Mata a Byakuya.-

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y aterrorizada a la vez, miro hacia el jardín donde muchos cadáveres de soldados estaban desparramados por cada lugar, y en el centro se encontraba Byakuya uno de los generales de más alto rango, tirado en el piso lleno de sangre y frente a él, Hakudoshi el único hijo de Naraku lo miraba con superioridad.

-Hakudoshi te perdono la vida, trae a Byakuya.- el joven asintió y arrastro al hombre sin misericordia, quien herido intentaba resistirse.- Muy bien Rin, si quieres seguir con vida y que te perdone el haberte ido ayer del palacio mata a este hombre.

-De que habla.- aterrorizada miro hacia Naraku.

-Crees que soy estúpido Rin, se que saliste ayer a revolcarte con otro y si quieres ver otro amanecer mata a Byakuya.- Naraku le tendió una espada y sonrió lleno de regocijo, al ver como la humana tomaba la empuñadura.

Continuara….

o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-

**Por lo general yo no edito mis historias pero como pudieron notar esta fue la primera vez que lo he hecho, y esto se debe a que no me gustaba el curso que estaba tomando, asi que aquí estoy editando nuevamente este fic, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión para saber si vale la pena continuarla.**

**Para el próximo capitulo veremos que decisión tomara nuestra dulce Rin ¿matara a Byakuya? ¿Qué ara Naraku con Rin al saber de sus engaños? Y ¿Sesshomaru regresara?, todo esto en el próximo capitulo.**

**Por ultimo chicas, las que leen descubriendo el significado de los sentimiento he de informarle con una gran sonrisa que ya tengo escrito el capitulo y que lo publicare un dia antes de mi cumpleaños, eso seria el 11 de agosto, vale para que lo tengan en cuenta. Esperare entonces sus reviews ansiosa no olviden que es mi uno de los motivos por los que escribo.**

**Próximo capítulo****:** La decisión más difícil de Rin


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicas, para despedir este año quería traerles, nada más que uno nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y tengan un prospero año 2013, ya que los mayas se han equivocado o fuimos nosotros o como allá sido, me retrase con las actualizaciones, nah! Mentira yo estaba segura que el mundo no se iba acabar, en fin sin mas desvaríos de mi parte, muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y espero que disfruten mucho este. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnífica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

La Decisión más difícil de Rin III

_-Hakudoshi te perdono la vida, trae a Byakuya.- el joven asintió y arrastro al hombre sin misericordia, quien herido intentaba resistirse.- Muy bien Rin, si quieres seguir con vida y que te perdone el haberte ido ayer del palacio mata a este hombre._

_-De que habla.- aterrorizada miro hacia Naraku._

_-Crees que soy estúpido Rin, se que saliste ayer a revolcarte con otro y si quieres ver otro amanecer mata a Byakuya.- Naraku le tendió una espada y sonrió lleno de regocijo, al ver como la humana tomaba la empuñadura._

Sus manos temblaban cuando se aferraron a la empuñadura de la espada, miro a Naraku a su lado y su sola presencia causo estragos dentro de su ser y luego miro a Hakudoshi, quien no mostraba sentimiento alguno pero sus ojos destilaban un odio extremadamente parecido al de su padre.

Sin fuerzas ya para posponerlo, miro a Byakuya tirado en el piso con sangre manchando su pálido rostro, su alma le grito que le ayudara y no le atacara, pero sus instintos de supervivencia sabían que la única escapatoria era _**matarle**_. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad hubiese gritado llena de desesperación pero no podría hacerlo.

Tambaleante se levanto y miro de reojo a Kagome que se veía realmente aterrorizada.

-Rin tu tiempo se acaba.- dijo con acidez Naraku haciendo que respingara de puro espanto. Los ojos de todos los yokais presentes no le quitaron la vista de encima, Kagura entre ellos tenía una sonrisa morbosa, que solo empeoro su terror.

-Yo…yo.- _**no podía**_, como podría matar a ese hombre era imposible. Iba a negarse y lo haría con honor. Ella morirá con la frente en alto. Su voz mental cada vez sonaba más firme.- Yo…-

-Sabes que de ti depende tu familia ¿cierto?- su cuerpo se congelo.- Al mismo instante en que mueras mis soldados destruirán las tierras que tiene tu padre en el norte.-

_**Espero que me perdones Kagome….**_

El silencio fue profundo, y las gotas de sangre resbalaban con parsimonia en el piso de madera, y junto a los dos cuerpos que ya hacían tirados, la sonrisa de Naraku se amplio ante este panorama.

-Recojan todo esto.- dijo con burla. Kagome estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, hizo todo el esfuerzo para moverse e ir a socorrer a su señora. Kagura en cambio se veía sorprendida de que la humana hubiese podido matar a Byakuya.

-Rin-sama.- le hablo Kagome mientras la colaba en su regazo, la espada resbalo de las manos de la joven, ahora llenas de sangre.- Rin-sama.- intento de nuevo pero la joven estaba desvanecida, y Kagome empezó hacerse la idea que no despertaría.

-Señorita yo me encargare de llevar a la dama Rin a su habitación.- la voz del joven Hoyo, hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara, pero después de pasar el susto asintió, mientras veía como el soldado alzaba a Rin, mientras ella le seguía los pasos.

Pero los aposentos de Rin estaban custodiados por dos guardias, Kagome se les adelanto, mirándolos desafiantes, sin poder prever que ninguna mirada envenenada podía salvar a su señora del destino que le aguardaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Cuando despertó solo vio oscuridad, desubicada intento pararse pero dos cadenas se cernían en sus brazos impidiéndole moverse, sus pies por suerte estaban libres y logro sentarse, mientras intentaba colocar su mente en orden.

-Ya has despertado.- demasiado asustada, que por un segundo no reconoció la voz, pero luego una luz fue encendida en la oscuridad, el candelabro dio tenue resplandor, creando sombras en todos los objetos, dándole una ubicación más certera de donde se encontraba: Los calabozos.

-Mi señor.- dijo lo más firme que pudo, mientras se arrodillaba en una profunda reverencia, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos estaban frías, se desmayaría si no sabía lo que sucedía.

-Te encuentras bien.- pregunto demasiado tranquilo, muy preocupado para ser una buena señal.

-Si mi señor, solo que estas cadenas.- por la cara que puso Naraku supo que esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar. Tembló al ver que se le acercaba, volvió a hincarse, pero unos brazos jalaron de su kimono por detrás haciendo que su cuello quedara al descubierto y sus ojos clavados en la perversa sonrisa de Naraku.

"_**Ayuda Sesshomaru-sama"**_ grito su mente.

-No te gustan mis cadenas.- pregunto con arrogancia, y con un brusco movimiento soltó su kimono, haciendo que cayera en el piso. Sus ojos escocían, quería llorar y acurrucarse en la mullida estola de Sesshomaru, o simplemente huir lo más lejos de él. O simplemente morir, como una cobarde, pero su familia dependía de ella. Una que no la quería, pero ella no podría darle la espalda en esos momentos.

Su padre, su madrastra, sus hermanos y todos los súbditos del palacio, su querido amigo Kohaku y su hermana Sango, la familia de estos, hasta Kagome su queridísima amiga y consejera, no el precio era muy alto, debía pagar por sus actos. Miro a Naraku, fijamente pidiendo internamente clemencia, pero en sus ojos solo encontró odio.

-¿Quien era?- su voz sonó nuevamente protectora, pero al tenerla sujeta de esa forma, sabía que no podía confiarse ni un poco.

-No..se dé que habla mi señor.- tartamudeo, y ciertamente no sabía a qué se refería.

-Quien era la persona con la que partiste ayer.- gruño sujetando ahora sus cabellos, una mueca de dolor fue la respuesta.- Responde.- las manos pálidas de él dieron un certero golpe a su rostro, calambrazos de dolor se esparcieron por su cuerpo, y su boca se lleno de sangre.

-No lo sé.- respondió con voz temblorosa, los ojos de él se entrecerraron y con fuerza la estampo contra la pared, todo se volvió borroso. Sus ojos ahora divisaban a dos o eran tres dobles de Naraku.

Entonces unas manos acariciaron su rostro demasiado lento, hasta que su rostro se giro con violencia, otro golpe su mejilla, luego su abdomen, cada golpe la hacía contorsionarse, mientras sus muñecas se lastimaban por los bruscos movimientos.

_**¿Esto era el sufrimiento?**_Estas eran las verdaderas quemaduras, por internarse en ese juego peligroso…

-Ya vas a empezar hablar.- susurro en su oído, y lo mordió, un grito resonó en los calabozos. Kagura en la entrada de estos sonrió con perversidad, mientras Kanna a su lado se veía indiferente.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante.- susurro mientras movía su abanico.

-No logro conseguir quien era.- susurro Kanna, mientras en su espejo se dejaba ver la imagen de Rin y el perfil de un hombre, pero no se distinguía nada más que su silueta.

-Tampoco había ningún olor.- dijo Kagura mirando la imagen de reojo.- Pero que importa, por fin abra algo interesante en el palacio.- Un grito más agudo que los otro resonó, las dos voltearon hacia él.

-No…- se escucho un débil gimoteo. –Por…. Favor- sollozo la voz.- NOOO…-agudo y doloroso, rompía sus tímpanos. Rin sufría y nadie podría ayudarla, la única persona ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Kagome encogida entre los árboles se abrazaba así misma llorando sin fuerzas de más nada, a su lado Hoyo intentaba consolarla, acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

La gran estancia estaba abarrotada de pergaminos, y en medio de estos cinco generales completamente uniformados daban su informe, todos parecían mortalmente serios y aburridos. Nunca la guerra les pareció tan poco atractiva.

-Como van las cosas, la guerra terminara pronto mi lord.- el general hablaba con frialdad, y era indudable que se hubiese sentido más emocionado si conversara con la pared, que con el estoico lord del Oeste.

-….- terminaría la guerra pronto y luego podría partir nuevamente hacia el palacio de Naraku, destruirlo y llevarse a la humana. Se maldijo por hacer ese tipo de planes.

No tenía interés especial por destruir las tierras de Naraku, es mas ya tenía una guerra era innecesario buscar otra, pero quería arrasar con aquel palacio, quemar aquel bosque que había cubierto todas las caricias prohibidas que le había dado aquella indefensa humana. Entrecerró los ojos amenazador, y el general pareció intimidado, creyendo que eran sus palabras que habían ocasionado tal muestra de ira.

-Perdone, no creo que habrá que sacrificar ninguna tropa, desecharemos completamente esa técnica.- dijo con rapidez, creyendo claro está que Sesshomaru se negaba aquel plan. Este no lo saco de su error, y dejo que el yokai siguiera explicando otras técnicas de ataque. No le prestó la más mínima atención.

_**Buscaría a Rin, solo para satisfacerse lo suficiente, ese capricho no podría durar más de una década**_. Mas satisfecho con ese pensamiento, se levanto del tatami y camino hasta las enormes puertas, que se abrieron instantemente por dos sirvientas colocadas en estas.

-Yaken.- dijo con frialdad, no paso más de dos segundos cuando un pequeño yokai corriera hasta el con cierto desespero.

-Dígame Amo bonito.- dijo con admiración.

-Vigila el palacio del hanyou Naraku.- el pecho del hombrecillo se hincho llego de orgullo, y asintió vigorosamente.

-Como ordene Sesshomaru-sama.—reverencio, corriendo por los pasillos, para no perder más tiempo en cumplir sus órdenes.

_**Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo…**_

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Naraku la miro fijamente, su sonrisa se amplio y su cuerpo se anticipo junto con su mente, la rutina desde hace mas de dos meses, nada cambiaba. Las antorchas eran las únicas que daban algo de claridad, aquel sufrimiento.

Los golpes, eran recibidos cada poco tiempo, aunque ahora era solo reservados para áreas poco visibles, ya lo que en una primera estancia habían desfigurado su rostro casi habían desparecido, y nada exteriormente podría decir que estaba siendo maltratada.

Recordó una vez que Naraku llego especialmente enojado, y sus golpes fueron tantos que su débil cuerpo no resistió más y callo inconsciente, su alma y su cuerpo se desconectaron, y todo pareció flotar en una completa oscuridad. Fueron los instantes más felices en días.

Los baños se habían convertido en una felicidad y tortura al mismo tiempo, era la única vez que salía del calabozo, para ir al contiguo, cierto que era igual de oscuro, pero en el corredor había un pequeño tragaluz que era su única fuente visible con el mundo exterior. Kagura era su carcelera en esos momentos, siempre como su vigilante, se colocaba en la esquina más oscura de las mazmorra, donde solo se veía el brillar de sus hipnóticos ojos rojos y su abanico moviéndose con parsimonia, mientras una de las sirvientas, la fregaba con una esponja y le dada otro nuevo yukata, tan ligero que en las noches sentía que estaba completamente desnuda.

Pasaba horas que aquella oscuridad, no luchaba, no gritaba, solo quedaba sentada con la mirada perdida, mientras que las cadenas frías en sus manos era la única muestra tangible de que estaba en el mundo, si no hubiera creído estar en la nada, con la oscuridad tan profunda que solo ver su mano era imposible.

Escucho unos pasos resonar, y su cuerpo se tenso, anticipándose, sabía que muchos de los morados recibidos la primera vez que llego aquel lugar ya habían desaparecido, pero otros adornaban su cuerpo, podía sentirlos a cada flexión. La puerta se abrió, y agradeció enormemente que solo se tratase de una de las sirvientas.

La comida le fue servida frente a ella, no era nada lujoso pero tampoco eran restos de comida vieja, era solo lo normal que se le daría a una criada, un cuenco de arroz con unas raciones de salsa y un pedazo de fruta, no había más nada, excepto él pocillo adicional de agua, tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer, no había prisa en ello, comía cada bocado lentamente, retrasando el tiempo, tener algo de compañía aparte de Naraku, era un poco esperanzador, una parte de ella aun deseaba que el dijera que la sacaría de ahí, y la mas alocada y enfebrecida esperaba que los calabozos fueran destruidos y apareciese Sesshomaru como su salvador. Pero la parte más realista sabia que las dos opciones estaban fuera de toda realidad tangible.

Dio el último mordisco a la fruta, y la mujer en completo silencio salió de las mazmorras, el guardia la miro de reojo, y cerró la puerta, todo quedo sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, otra vez. Unas lágrimas traicioneras, rebelaron de sus ojos, ahora vacios de una verdadera vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

¿Por qué todo había cambiado? Rin la dulce y cariñosa joven humana, quien llego llena de optimismo, con sonrisas para regalar, la chica que tenía el aprecio de muchos súbditos del palacio en el Norte, quien al parecer se había ganado el corazón de Naraku, esa hermosa joven ahora era la clara imagen de la tristeza y es que Rin ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Sus manos ahora pálidas, se veían marcadas por los golpes recibidos.

Y su corazón parecía el más destruido, junto con su alma, todo parecía marchitarse, la tristeza ya estaba consumiendo cada gota de sus energías, cerraba los ojos y pensaba en los momentos felices, en aquello donde todo era sonrisas, pero no podía lograr mucho con aquel optimismo, porque aparecía la imagen de Byakuya, el hombre al que ella había matado, dado el golpe de gracia. Nunca se había sentido tan sucia en su vida, tan miserable. A veces pensaba que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo se lo merecía que todo esto era la muestra irrefutable que kami, le mandaba el castigo por sus malas acciones.

No pudo pensar en nada más ya que en ese instante, Naraku hizo acto de presencia en aquella soledad.

-Rin, siempre te vez apetecible.- dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus manos casi que esqueléticas rosaron sus largos cabellos. – El encierro parece que enfrasca tu belleza.- dijo con cierto humor negro.

Con cuidado se arrodillo frente a ella, y con su lengua delineo su rostro, bajando por su cuello, el cual mordió causando varios jadeos de dolor. Sus manos rompieron sin mucha atención el fino kimono, y sus manos tomaron la piel expuesta, pasando sus garras por la delicada porcelana de sus pechos, rompiendo la piel delicada sin ningún tacto; ya las lágrimas saladas comenzaban a desfilar por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Porque lloras.—susurro mientras sus manos viajaban por la piel oscurecida de sus muslos, donde algunos morados mostraban un extraño color entre el verde y el morado.—oh será que te duele.— dijo, y apretó con rudeza uno de los parches que llegaban casi a un negro, un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios resecos.

-Parece que así es.—concluyo, y sin prestarle mayor atención siguió desgarrando su piel, jalando sus cabellos y mordiendo con fiereza sus hombros. Entro sin más, dentro de su cuerpo maltrecho, y se regocijo al ver, el sufrimiento y la muda aceptación a ese futuro miserable, parecía que su castigo iba por caminos satisfactorios.

Con un último jalón en el cabello y un mordisco en su cuello, se marcho Naraku de aquel denigrante calabozo, mientras se terminaba de arreglar el hamaka sin mucha atención.

.

.

.

.

Mientras a millas de aquellos fríos calabozos, Yaken compraba a los sirvientes del palacio de Naraku para que le mantuvieran informados de todo lo que sucediera, sus grandes ojos se entrecerraban al escuchar todos los informes que estos le traían, la mayoría eran historias del encierro de la señora del palacio y las torturas a las que era sometida por su señor, pero Yaken no presto atención a ello, que le podría interesar a su amo lo que ocurriera con esa humana, así que obvio esa información en sus informes, detallando mejor las tácticas de guerra de los generales, como sus entrenamientos, todos los puntos débiles de su guardia, y la lista continuaba. Nunca menciono nada de la insulsa humana Rin.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Felicidad, fue lo que sintió cuando la vio alumbrada con el resplandor del candelabro, a su lado venia Kagura y otra sirvienta que no reconocía a ver visto jamás. Por primera vez la veía y su rostro solo delataba sufrimiento, jamás se había visto en un espejo pero imagino que sería una imagen peor que la de su querida amiga Kagome.

-Rin-sama.- susurro y por su rostro confirmo sus sospechas.

-Si.- susurro no podía hablar muy alto tenia la garganta seca de tanto llorar, de el sufrimiento que la acompañaba y la obvia revelación de su inminente muerte.

-No tienes permitido hablar con ella.- respondió Kagura con acidez y por primera vez no se alejo a un rincón en el calabozo en cambio tomo el candelabro de las temblorosas manos de Kagome y comenzó a prender todas las antorchas que las rodeaban dejando el calabozo más iluminado de lo que hubiera visto jamás.

-Apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo como última orden y se alejo de las tres mujeres. Kagome asintió y por su parte dejo en el piso la enorme caja de madera, que ha Rin se le había pasado completamente desapercibida hasta ese instante. La abrió y la joven pudo reconocer uno de sus kimonos más lujosos, varias de sus joyas y sus maquillajes.

Por otra parte la otra mujer se acerco a ella y le soltó las cadenas de sus muñecas y la llevo hacia el otro calabozo seguidas por Kagura, Rin no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que se trataba de su baño semanal.

La mujer lanzo el agua fría en su adolorido cuerpo y la fregó con cierta violencia y la vez muy meticulosa, limpio cualquier gramo de suciedad que pudiera tener y podría jurar que se llevo parte de su piel en el proceso. Al terminar la seco y la envolvió en uno de sus finos yukatas de seda.

De regreso a su calabozo fue el turno de Kagome de encargarse de ella, la desvistió y coloco adecuadamente su ropa interior y la enagua, luego fueron las almohadillas necesarias alrededor de su cintura, con cuidado de no lastimar su maltrecho cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su antigua grandeza, su apariencia de doncella, y a ocultar todos los golpes recibidos en su encierro.

Su rostro era otra historia, ella no podría ser maquillada con una capa de blanco para tapar golpes que todavía eran visibles, así que Kagome la maquillo lo mejor que pudo para camuflajear sus heridas y dejo parte de su peinado ligeramente suelto, con varias caídas que cubrían las peores partes donde el maquillaje no pudo ocultar nada mas sus lesiones, por ultimo pinto sus labios y roció perfume en su cuello.

Al final parecía la misma Rin de antes, la señora del palacio, pero al ver sus ojos cualquiera hubiese descifrado su sufrimiento, el gran pesar que llevaba a cuestas, Kagura le ordeno que girara varias veces para asegurarse que estaba presentable, y acercando su rostro al de la joven humana, le sonrió con cinismo.

-No creas que estas perdonada, pero Naraku necesita de tu presencia el día de hoy, falla una sola vez y lo que has vivido en estos meses parecerá el paraíso.- La mujer tembló de pies de cabeza, y sin posibilidad de articular palabra solo asintió.

Cuando salió de los calabozos la luz golpeo fuerte en su rostro había extrañado tanto ese sentimiento de libertad, que agradeció el momento con todas sus fuerzas, camino con grandeza siendo seguida por algunos sirvientes como era costumbre. Todo se sentía tan irreal como en un sueño caminar con parsimonia por los pasillos, mirar los frondosos jardines, las corrientes de agua cristalinas que se deslizaban entre el paisaje llevando sobre ella los pétalos caído de los arboles de cerezo, pero el dolor que le ocasionaba cada movimiento era la muestra clara de que esto era real y que más temprano que tarde regresaría a los calabozos nuevamente.

Su corazón se detuvo entonces al llegar a la entrada principal del palacio donde su padre hablaba con Naraku. Entonces comprendió al instante la razón por la que ella ahora se encontraba ahí, ya entendía que no había nada más claro que el hecho de que su libertad se debía a la visita de su padre.

-Rin hija, cada día estas más hermosa.- dijo su padre y ella vio como la mirada de él la analizaba de pies a cabeza, el lo sabía, no abría otra respuesta al hecho de que se fijara en cada parte de su piel.- Espero que estés siendo un buen esposo para mi pequeña.- dijo mientras miraba a Naraku quien sonrió con crueldad.

-Tiene todas las atenciones que se merece.- si su padre se dio cuenta o no del odio que destilaba sus palabras no lo hizo notar solo asintió e hizo señal hacia los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a su espalda como sus sombra.

Rin sabía quiénes eran, Sango y Kohaku, dos de los mejores exterminadores de demonios con los que contaba el palacio del Norte. Los dos vestían con las típicas ropas de los ninjas, para pasar desapercibidos en un lugar repleto de yokais. La joven en un salto ágil apareció arrodillada frente a ella, y le entrego varios pergaminos.

-Tus hermanos y mi esposa querían mandarte saludos.- hablo Suikotsu, Rin no entendió muy bien porque su madrastra querría hacer eso, si nunca se la llevaron bien, pero no lo menciono y asintió, en cuanto a sus hermano agradecía sus atenciones.

-Muchas gracias padre, estoy ansiosa por saber que me escriben.- Suikotsu miro a Naraku nuevamente.

-No hemos concretado aun sobre los planes con las tierras del Este Naraku.- el hanyou, no dijo palabra y se adentro hacia el palacio, siendo seguido naturalmente por su padre.

Rin no había recibido ninguna orden de parte de Naraku, así que se dedico a vagar por los pasillos del palacio, siempre cerca de los corredores y de los bellos jardines, no quería alejarse del sol, pero ya estaban entrando en el otoño, y las brisas no eran muy favorables para caminar con sus altas zori por las camineras de piedra.

Rin comenzó a pensar inevitablemente en la situación que se encontraba, estaba bajo el control de un hanyou, sometida a estar encadenada y a las torturas que Naraku se encargaba de aplicar, mientras que por otro lado su corazón latía emocionado por un daiyokai el cual solo deseaba su cuerpo y del el cual ella solo anhelaba su amor. Por el lado que lo viera su vida estaba por el camino equivocado, nunca creyó ser masoquista, pero el hecho de no querer desprenderse del recuerdo de Sesshomaru parecía una digna forma de sufrimiento, al pensar en él siempre, dedicarse a revivir todas las sensaciones que la embargaban cuando estaba a su lado, para después abrir los ojos en el calabozo oscuro donde la cruda realidad la hacía llorar por horas. Si era la persona más estúpida.

Y luego pensó en su padre, aun tenía en su mano los pergaminos entregados por su familia, quienes eran ignorantes de todo lo que acontecía en el palacio, suspiro pensando que opinarían sus hermanos de esto, Jakotsu seguramente se reiría de ella y le diría que: _**Naraku es un hombre que podría poner caliente a cualquiera. **_Comentario que ya había insinuado cuando los salvo de las invasiones hace ya un año atrás y fecha en la cual se vio en la obligación de desposarse con él y dejar atrás su compromiso con Bankotsu. Y Renkotsu alzaría una ceja, y diría con prepotencia: _**Eres realmente una mujer realmente débil, para ser digna de pertenecer a nuestra familia.**_ No ninguno de ellos le diría algo que de verdad pudiera levantar sus ánimos.

Algunas lagrimas salieron nuevamente al pensar en eso, no podría permitirse llorar y dejar que se corriera el maquillaje, por otra parte si eso ocurría y su padre veía las marcas, podría imponerse y llevársela con él al palacio del Norte nuevamente junto con Kagome su corazón se acelero de emoción ante este pensamiento, y sin más corrió hasta su antigua habitación para limpiarse un poco el maquillaje, pero se detuvo a medio camino al recordar las palabras de Kagura. Si todo salía mal y su padre no pedía que ella regresara, toda su vida empeoraría, un sollozo se escapo de sus labios ante esta revelación.

_**Estaba entre la espada y la pared. **_

.

.

.

Justamente cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido vio a su padre salir de uno de los pasillos, y pareció aliviado de verla o esa sensación le dio a ella.

-Te estaba buscando he pedido a Naraku, la autorización para hablar a solas contigo.- la joven se vio infinitamente esperanzada, y deseo que las lagrimas derramadas hace unos minutos hubieran eliminado satisfactoriamente parte de su maquillaje.

Entrados los dos en una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio, Suikotsu le dirigió una de sus miradas penetrantes, y volvió a encogerse a sí misma, con la imponente figura de su padre, del cual ahora sabía que había más que un poderoso terrateniente, sino que también un temible mercenario.

Su padre la tomo de las muñecas y sin más levanto las largas mangas de su kimono revelando las obvias marcas que los grilletes habían dejado en su piel, sin decir nada la acerco mas a él, movió su cuello y vio igualmente los destrozos que los afilados dientes del hanyou había dejado en este.

-Los rumores entonces son ciertos.—menciono mientras se alejaba de ella.—No me sorprende mucho, _**encerrada en los calabozos desde hace mas de cinco meses**_, dicen los rumores Rin, descubierta en adulterio por un hombre desconocido, ¿es cierto?.—la joven parpadeo, al escuchar la frialdad en las palabras de su padre. Intento excusarse o mentirle del último comentario pero la mirada de este la detuvo.

-No me interesa realmente si eso es o no cierto, Naraku parece no haber cambiado de parecer y tu seguirás aquí cuidado que así sea, no es mi problema si estas sufriendo, esto lo has buscado tu sola, sea o no verdad si lo engañaste.—continuo, mirándole de reojo.—Fuiste tan descuidada para que se crearan esos rumores, haz entonces de afrontarlos, con la boca cerrada.—termino y sin decir nada mas la dejo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas en aquella lujosa habitación, a su suerte. Cualquier esperanza de que su padre, "el temible mercenario" o "el terrateniente de acero" la salvara se fue con las brisas otoñales.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

**Naturalmente este capítulo ha sido uno de mis favoritos, creo que en esta oportunidad todo se está dando por el camino que yo deseaba originalmente, y espero de verdad que ustedes les haya gustado igual que a mí el resultado final. Son exactamente las 12: 36 am del 31 de diciembre y acabo de terminar este capítulo el cual espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Se quedo algo gris y todo esto está empeorando para Rin, pero nuestra chica es fuerte esperemos que todo salga bien, y con respecto a Yaken , no se ustedes pero yo tengo unas ligeras ganas de arrancarle el pescuezo por no dar los informes correctos, si el supiera ufff. **

**Bueno como siempre un agradecimiento a todas las chicas que me comentaron el capitulo pasado, espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo y me dejen de regalo su review ¿si? Hagan feliz a esta triste autora, y que lleguen los comentarios hasta la edad de mi mamá u.U**

**Sayonara….**

Próximo Capitulo**: El daiyokai y el hanyou IV**


End file.
